A technique is known in which a non-optical isolator that sends and receives signals via a separation barrier such as a transformer is driven by an H-bridge. An example of a prior-art signal transmitting apparatus 100 is shown in FIG. 14. In the signal transmitting apparatus 100, a signal inputted to an input terminal IN is transmitted to a receiving circuit 130. A sending-side ground voltage GNDL and a receiving-side ground voltage GNDH are separated from each other. An H-bridge is formed by transistors P1, P2, N1, and N2. A transformer TR comprises a sending coil L1 and a receiving coil L2. The transistors P1, P2, N1, and N2 of the H-bridge are on-off controlled in response to a signal inputted to the input terminal IN. Accordingly, a current flows through the sending coil L1 of the transformer TR and, in turn, a current flows through the receiving coil L2. The receiving circuit 130 detects the signal inputted to the input terminal from the current flowing through the receiving coil L2. Moreover, in the drawing, series resistance components of the sending coil L1 are denoted by Rs1 and Rs2, and series resistance components of the receiving coil L2 are denoted by Rs3 and Rs4. In addition, parasitic capacitances between the sending coil L1 and the receiving coil L2 are denoted by Cc1 and Cc2. Furthermore, respective capacitance values of the parasitic capacitances Cc1 and Cc2 are expressed as a capacitance C and respective resistance values of the series resistance components Rs3 and Rs4 are expressed as a resistance R. Techniques related to the present application are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,816, Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2003-523147, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-123650.